Christmas stories and poems
by AngelTBird
Summary: First story is Scott Tracy in a poetry competition will he win? The second story is Alan designs a video game for a Christmas competition will he win? we just have to wait and see. Third is a story/poem. ( I don't own Thunderbirds or Tracy Boys ) ( Secret Santa ) ( the third is complete out of my head)
1. Chapter 1

Snow Poem

Scott loved the snow and everything about it, so when a poetry competition came up, he decided to enter it. 'Hey Scott, what are you doing'? Asked Virgil, 'Hi Virg I just sign up to the poetry competition, Virgil looked at his brother, 'what'? Asked Scott 'nothing all I was going to say was good luck that was all', 'oh ok'. Later that night Scott stated wright a poem about snow it was near midnight by the time he had finished. Three days later everyone was sitting in the school hall while the students who were taking part in the competition where standing on stage, one by one they read out they poems. 'Ok we are down to our last student Scott Tracy go to the centre of the stage please', asked one of the teacher's, Scott went to the centre of the stage Mr Tracy what is your poem about? Ask another teacher. 'The poem I wrote is all about snow, Scott answered. 'Ok when you are ready,' Scott started to read his poem.

**Snow is falling**

**By Scott Tracy**

**See the snow falling from the sky**

**What a lovey sight,**

**My brother's and I had a snowball fright**

**What a delight,**

**Oh, how I wish that snowball fright continued**

**Into the night,**

**See the snow falling from the sky**

**What a lovey sight,**

**It reminds me of my mum as she runs**

**Thought the fields in the light of the day,**

**Oh, what a sight, what a night see the**

**Beautiful snow falling from the sky.**

When Scott had finished everyone where on they feet and clapping. After an hour the teachers came back and they were about to announce the winner. 'This was hard because all of the poems where great, but we had picked a winner and the student who has won is'…...Scott Tracy with his snow is falling poem, said teacher. Everyone in the hall where on they feet again clapping, Virgil when up onto the stage and gave Scott a hug. 'That was a lovely poem Scotty how did you come with it'? Ask his brother, 'Well it's be in my head for a long time' said Scott, and you decided to use it now', ask Virg, yep' Scott answered back.

'Hey, look outside', someone shouted everyone looked it had started snowing. All the students and teachers got they coat's hat's glove's and scarf's on and when outside. 'May I have your attention for a second please I got something to say'. Scott ask nicely everyone turn and looked at him, "best end of the school year every" he said, and everyone agreed.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Video game

Alan Tracy loved his video games from alien storm to apocalypse, so when a competition came up to design a video game for Christmas, he decided to enter it. It took Alan 4 and half days to complete the drawings and storyline but he still needed a name for the game but he couldn't think of one so he just called it Christmas. 'That is everything done and sent', Alan said to himself.

3 days later Alan got an email back say that he won the competition 'yes' he shouted for everyone could hear him, everyone except Gordon he was on TB5, but Gordon will be back soon. Alan was John, 'Hi Johnny', Hey Ail why are you so happy'? Alan told John about the competition. 'I happy that you won Alan but who are you going to pick to take with you. Said John, 'well I was hoping that you would like to come with me'? John thought for a minute, 'yes I would like to come with you', 'Thanks John, when is it? He asks his younger brother, 'It's in 2 days-time''ok' said John.

2 days later Alan and John where on their way to the game company to see Alan's game being made and they were be the first two to play it. This is so cool' Alan said, 'yes, it is John answered back. They meet everyone from the people who were doing the voice overs to the music department and then they showed Alan's game to everyone and they loved it. 'Hey Mr Tracy, what do you what to call this game?' ask the video game boss. It's already got a name I called it Christmas.' The video game boss looked at Alan, 'I know but this is your chance to change the name of it,' 'really? Yes, really answered the video game boss.

'I don't know I can't think of one' Alan said back nicely. 'Alan, I got a name for you do you what to hear it' ask John, Alan look up at his brother, 'yes please Johnny'. John got down to Alan's height and whispered into Alan's ear. 'Alan smiled, 'Ok I got a new name of the game, 'all right I would like to hear it'. The video game boss lesson. The Christmas game is going to be called Tracy Wonderland.

'Very good choice everyone said. As Alan and John left the game company building Alan gave John a hug, 'John thanks for coming with me today.' Your welcome little bro. I tell you what why don't we go home now and you can tell the others all about it', Alan nod his head. 'John'? 'Yes, little bro what is it'? Alan smiled and said 'this is the best Christmas every.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunderbirds Poem**

Rebecca was a fan of the Thunderbirds she like everything about them, she even recuse by them in the summer. So, when it was three weeks before Christmas Rebecca decide to write a poem, she got a piece of paper and wrote Thunderbirds down one side of it and then thought of Christmas words to go with each letter.

The next day Rebecca went into school and into her class she see her teacher and she asked

"Miss Holly can I read my poem in assembly later please? Rebecca teacher look at and then replied, "yes of courses you can",

Rebecca smiled and said, "thank you Miss Holly".

Miss Holly replied again, "your welcome."

Time when by very quickly and now it was time for the end of year assembly Rebecca walked in with her class, when everyone is sitting down the headteacher starts talking and showing what other students have done thought out the year.

"Now we have a poem reading by Rebecca Dexter".

The headteacher moved to one side, she when to the front of the hall and turned and faced everyone, one thing that Rebecca didn't know that Scott and Virgil Tracy were there,

Rebecca being to read the pome

**T. is for Tinsel for putting on the tree**

**H. is for Holiday that everyone has off **

**U. is for underneath the Christmas tree**

**N. is for North Pole that where** S**anta will be **

**D. is for Dasher one of Santa reindeer **

**E. is for Elf as he plays in the snow**

**R. is for Ribbon around the Christmas presents**

**B. is for Bells that ring in the day**

**I. is for Icicle's that hang off the houses **

**R. is for Robin as she flies hight in the skies **

**D. is for Donkey as he carries Marry **

**S. is for Snowman as we build in the meadows **

Rebecca had finished and everyone clapped their hands. Scott and Virgil came out from there hiding and Virgil tap Rebecca on her shoulder, she tuned around and saw Scott and Virgil.

"Scott, Virgil what are you two doing here?" ask Rebecca who was surprised to see them,

Scott replay. "We are here because your teacher told use about the pome and we just have to come over and listen to you reading it out.

Virgil was looking out of them window and said, "hey everyone it's showing".

All of the students and teachers when to the windows and watched the snow falling for the sky.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever", Rebecca said, Scott and Virgil both replay together

"yes, it is.

**The End**

**Merry Christmas **

**Everyone **


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother's bond Proem**

**By John Tracy**

A brother's bond is strong no i'm not wrong,

A brother's bond is high as we fly our Thunderbirds across the Christmas skies.

I love my brother's every-day and every-night, everything will be alright,

I watched my brother's thought the dark and into the light.

Yes, we do fright but everything well be fine.

A brother's bond isn't for a day or Christmas it's for life,

That's why my bond with my brother's is strong very, very strong


	5. Chapter 5

**Platonic bond**

**By Gordon Tracy**

I fly miles across the skies to bring you a smile and stay for a while,

We have a platonic bond that can't be wrong, and I listen to your every word to every song.

The platonic bond is strong, no it's not wrong, we been friends for so long.

I wrote you a song and it's twelve miles long, a Christmas flower you remind me of.

Platonic bond is just so strong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Pet **

**By Lady Penelope**

I miss you when you wait at FAB1 door like a lord,

I miss hearing your paw's tapping on the floor and when you push open the door.

But the one thing I miss the most is seeing you opening your Christmas presents,

With you paw's and your little claws, I miss getting your favourite treats and more

Sherbet you were head of the law.

A Pet isn't just for Christmas

They are for Life


End file.
